Rander Vladious
Rander Vladious: Also known as The Scum of the Sea, is the and president of the Vladious Club pirate crew which is also the worlds largest Trafficking Company in the slave trading business and is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea with a frozen bounty of ???,???,???. He is one of the most influential Slave Trader and Broker under the codename "Nova" referred to by his ability. At one point in time he ate the Yabu Yabu no Mi, which gave the ability to release heated energy blast from any part of his body making him a Blaster Human. Appearance Vladious is a tall, lean man with slim yet well-built body. He has cold, black eyes with eyebrows that are widely straight and jet black, spiky hair which firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. His has a well chiseled face and tan, rough skin. his choice of clothing is peculiar to most people, he wears a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with yellow tips on the boots. He has scares on parts of his body mostly hidden by his clothing. He is also seen often, if not always, angry wither he's happy or not, though sometimes he gives a bit of a smirk. Whenever he is about to do business with his clients or run his company he wears the same type of jumpsuit but with a dark grey color, with long-sleeved and wears white chest armor with an orange part that goes over the shoulder and stomach area. on the left Pectoral of the chest armor is the logo of the Vladious Club. When taking a break from his company and title of a Warlord, Vladious wears a white with a stylish, dark blue, buttoned shirt over it with folded down collar and a pocket on the left pectoral where he keeps his and wears light brown pants and black sandals. Seven Warlord 5. Rander Vladious , 460'000'000.png|Vladious Full Appearance Seven Warlord 5. Full appearance.png|Vladious in his business outfit Seven Warlord 5. vacation outfit.jpg|Vladious's Vacation uniform Personality Vladious is a confident yet arrogant individual Abilities and Power As the captain and president of the Vladious Club pirate crew and a powerful member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Rander Vladious has complete authority over his crew. He is active in the realm of underworld brokering for selling valuable merchandises including ships, production and distribution of weapons of mass destruction, Devil Fruit trafficking as well as its main attraction being slavery in the New World, and is one of the most resourceful and influential broker there is. As a member of the warlords, Valdious is one of the strongest pirates in the world compared to the and has full authority to do as he pleases without having to worry about the Navy getting in his way. Due to this, He used this chance to construct the most influential Trafficking Company in the slave trading business, the Vladious Club and became its captain and president. Through this business he is active in the realm of underworld brokering His influence and power are of an extraordinary caliber as he was able to attack a load of pirates and citizens and took them all in as his slaves and giving them up to the highest bitter. The grand total of slaves he took in from just one attack added up to 500 people counting both citizens and pirates alike along with other races. Aside from his tremendous combat skills, Vladious has great amounts of influence on the world, gaining the authority of numerous workers, as well as powerful subordinates. With it he's gained acknowledgment as one of the most powerful broker in the underworld obtaining valuable riches and slaves gaining various employers that His influence extended to several countries at war, as he was the only one providing weapons and man power for them. Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Vladious is the user of a known as the Yabu Yabu no Mi, granting him the ability to form and discharge heated energy blast from anywhere out of his body for various purposes. Depending on the usage and power of the attack, these discharges can be destructive and can even cause cataclysmic damage depending on the ability and power behind it with the potential of causing huge explosions and can easily destroy buildings. These blasts can vary in terms of size going from a large blast to a very thin beam. He is able to store his power into a large sphere of energy, building up its power into astounding destructive power but its strength depends on the amount of energy stored within it. He can also glide or fly in midair by Haki History Trivia *I am debating wither i make this character a warlord or Sontara Hino. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Vladious Club Category:Brokers Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Slavery Category:Slave Traders